ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House Movie/Transcript
(After the companies are shown, it cuts to show a view of Bangers & Mosh at night with Death of a Bachelor playing. It cuts to inside as everyone's enjoying themselves & shifts to a young Lynn & Rita) Lynn Sr.: So what about your day? Rita: My day was fine. I see you want to be a chef. That's nice. Lynn Sr.: Yeah, it is. But I'm stuck with this IT job for the time being. One day, I will become a chef myself. Rita: Yeah, it's strange that Albert knew that I would date an older boy, even though he knows I'm bisexual. Lynn Sr.: Yeah, that is strange for a new dental assistant. Waiter (passing them their meals): Dinner is served. (As they eat, we pan over to where Maximus is sitting, eyeing them) Waiter: And here's your meal, sir. Maximus: Thanks, keep the change. (He then starts eats as he continues eyeing the couple) (Later as Lynn Sr & Rita were leaving, Maximus meets up with them) Lynn Sr.: Who are you? Maximus: I'm Maximus Vice. You can call me Max. Rita: He's a friend of mine. Max, do you mind? We're trying to end off our evening. I know you liked it when I gave you that kiss on the cheek after saving me, but could you come back some other time. Maximus: Alright, then. Sorry about that. See ya. (As they leave, he says ominously) If I can't have you, no one can. (Later that night, we cut to the apartment where Lynn Sr. & Rita are staying at.) (Lynn Sr. & Rita come home & start making out & having sex with Maximus watching them outside, calculating when he should enter their apartment. He smashes the lock off & enters the apartment. He the jumps out the window & climbs the wall to their apartment.) (He waits until Lynn Sr. got up to clean off in the shower, puts on a ski mask & then breaks down the window & goes after Rita, while Lynn is showering. Lynn Sr. then sees Maximus pinning Rita down) Lynn Sr.: Let her go! Maximus: Alright. I'm not just here to kill her. ''I'm here to kill ''you! (throws Rita aside & lunges at him & starts fighting him by ramming him into the wall, but was able to break from him & smashes a picture frame over Maximus' head) (They then start fighting all around the room & slam each other over the cupboard & the kitchen table with Maximus being able to beat Maximus.) (Maximus then starts the sink & fills it with water to drown him, which he does as he rammed Lynn Sr.'s head into the water) (Rita, having recovered, grabs a knife & stabs him in the back, where he screams in pain & Lynn Sr. is saved from drowning. She then calls 911) 911 Operator: 911, what's your emergency? Rita: There's a killer in our apartment!! He's killing my boyfriend!! (Maximus then grabs the phone, smashes to pieces & goes after her again.) (Maximus then injects a serum into her back, only to get hit in the back by Lynn Sr. with one of the chairs from the kitchen.) (Maximus then goes back to attacking Lynn, throwing his head through the window & throws him to the other side, but just when he's about to kill him, Lynn Sr. points to tell him to look behind him) Maximus: She's not dead & behind me, isn't she? (Lynn Sr. nods, Maximus turns around & Rita smacks him with a lamp, knocking out him out.) (Awhile later, the police arrived, but Maximus ran away before they came & Lynn Sr. & Rita are carried out on stretchers.) Police Officer #1: Can you describe him for us? Rita: It was too dark for us to see. Police Officer #2: It'll be fine, ma'am. We'll find him. (It then jumps to the 1990s with a pregnant Rita & Lynn Sr. trying to support her, but they noticed water in the floor) Rita: The baby's coming!! Lynn Sr. (quickly): Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Let's go! (They race to the hospital, but get stuck in traffic. So they come with an idea by jumping on top of the cars & then starts running to the hospital, which they were able to make it there.) (It later cuts to after Lori being born & then she's taken home with her parents & then cuts to Lynn Sr. & Rita being woken up by Lori's crying, who calms down after Rita gave her her phone.) Rita: She really seems to like my phone. (then goes back to sleep) (Young Lori is seen sleeping with the phone.) Category:The Loud House Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Unfinished pages Category:Movies